


Getting up is overrated

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, just pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine refuses to get out of bed, and that would be fine if he weren't dragging Kuroko into his refusal to wake up at any reasonable hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting up is overrated

“Aomine-kun, we need to get up.”

“Lies. We have to do no such thing.” Aomine mumbled into Kuroko’s neck, not even opening his eyes.

“You are crushing me.” Kuroko informed him, wiggling around to try to get out from under Aomine.

It was the first Saturday after exams, and they were finally free for the summer. To Aomine, that meant that he and Kuroko should sleep in. Kuroko didn’t really agree. He’d started to get up that morning, but Aomine’s arms around him had made that a bit difficult. He’d tried to move without waking Aomine up, but Aomine had just rolled over on top of him, his weight effectively pinning Kuroko to the bed.

“Hm? Oh, sorry.” He couldn’t be that sorry though since he wasn’t moving. Kuroko was pretty sure he was going to be stuck under Aomine all day if he couldn’t get him to actually wake up enough to move before he fell back asleep. If he hadn’t already gone back to sleep. There was a distinct possibility of that being the case.

“Aomine-kun, I want to get up.”

“It’s too early for getting up.” Aomine whined, his arms around Kuroko tightening like he was actually worried that Kuroko would be able to move to leave the bed.

“It’s almost noon.” Kuroko argued.

“It’s too early for getting up.” Aomine reiterated.

“We can’t just sleep all day.” Kuroko put some sternness in his voice, hoping it would convince Aomine to actually listen to him.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Tetsu. The beauty of summer break is that we can do exactly that. Besides, half of the university is probably sleeping in today. Those exams came straight from hell.” He moved just enough to place a kiss on Kuroko’s mouth to keep him from arguing. “Now hush. This is a time for sleeping.”

“Can you a least not lay on top of me while we sleep? You’re heavy.” He supposed he could sleep for another hour or so. But after that he would definitely have to get up.

Aomine heaved a dramatic sigh at being forced to move when he was perfectly warm and comfortable, but rolled onto his side anyway, keeping his arms around Kuroko. He pulled Kuroko to him, and Kuroko used Aomine’s chest like a pillow. After just a few seconds Aomine was already falling back asleep.

Every time Kuroko started to get up that Aomine would convince him to sleep just a little longer, and by the time they finally did get up it was time to eat dinner. So much for doing anything productive that day. Aomine looked entirely too pleased with this for Kuroko’s liking, so Kuroko decided that Aomine could cook while Kuroko got a shower.


End file.
